tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Knows Best
Emily Knows Best is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season. Plot Emily takes visitors to the ruined castle, where a queen once lived. Emily wishes to be a queen, as queens tell everyone what to do. She decides to visit Toby and Percy in the shunting yard, just down the line from the castle whilst waiting for the visitors to explore the castle. Toby and Percy are waiting to take away some trucks, and Emily decides to play a game by being "Queen for the Day". But, Toby thinks that Emily's idea is silly, as she needs to be clever and know the right thing to do. Before leaving with his trucks, Toby tells Percy, if he needs help, to wait until he comes back. Not long after Toby departs, Percy is struggling to move his line of trucks. This gives Emily the perfect chance to prove that she knows best; she tells Percy to take his trucks along her track, which he does. However, Emily soon hears a crash in the distance and goes to investigate. Emily realizes that by telling Percy to go on her track, he had crashed into Mavis who was on the same line. Then Toby crashes into the wreckage too, and Emily knows that she isn't as clever as she thought. With Toby's advice, Emily gets the stationmaster at Maithwaite to call for help. Soon, Percy and Toby are back on the rails, though Toby's front cowcatcher is badly damaged. The Fat Controller is upset with Emily for causing trouble, but Emily has learned her lesson; from now on, she will leave the "knowing the right thing" job to Toby. Characters * Percy * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Castle Loch * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Maithwaite * The Ruined Castle Trivia * Stock footage from Calling All Engines! is used. * This is the first time the camera is shaken to simulate an accident scene. * When Percy gets the trucks moving, the front truck is wearing Toad's face masks. * This is the last episode until King of the Railway where a crash is caused by trucks. * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * The front truck's eyes are already shut before there is any thought of crashing into Mavis. * Mavis is nowhere to be seen when Toby and Percy are back on the rails. * Because stock footage is used, the Sodor Suspension Bridge is rusty. * When Percy starts again to push his trucks along Emily's track, Emily's driver and fireman are not in her cab. * When Emily is thinking to herself, her eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series * The Best of Thomas DVD packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * 5 Exciting DVDs AUS * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series US * Come Ride the Rails * The Greatest Stories NL * Thomas and the New Locomotive MYS * Best of Thomas Collection Gallery File:EmilyKnowsBestUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:EmilyKnowsBestAlternativeUSTitleCard.png|Alternative US Title Card File:EmilyKnowsBest1.png File:EmilyKnowsBest2.png|Percy passes the Scottish Castle File:CallingAllEngines!489.png|Deleted Scene File:EmilyKnowsBest3.png File:EmilyKnowsBest4.png|The ruined castle File:EmilyKnowsBest5.png File:EmilyKnowsBest6.png File:EmilyKnowsBest7.png|Toby and Percy File:EmilyKnowsBest8.png File:EmilyKnowsBest9.png File:EmilyKnowsBest10.png File:EmilyKnowsBest11.png File:EmilyKnowsBest12.png File:EmilyKnowsBest13.png File:EmilyKnowsBest14.png File:EmilyKnowsBest15.png File:EmilyKnowsBest16.png File:EmilyKnowsBest17.png File:EmilyKnowsBest18.png File:EmilyKnowsBest19.png File:EmilyKnowsBest20.png File:EmilyKnowsBest21.png|Toby, Percy, and Emily File:EmilyKnowsBest22.png File:EmilyKnowsBest23.png File:EmilyKnowsBest24.png File:EmilyKnowsBest25.png File:EmilyKnowsBest26.png File:EmilyKnowsBest27.png File:EmilyKnowsBest28.png File:EmilyKnowsBest29.png File:EmilyKnowsBest30.png File:EmilyKnowsBest31.png File:EmilyKnowsBest32.png File:EmilyKnowsBest33.png File:EmilyKnowsBest34.png File:EmilyKnowsBest35.png File:EmilyKnowsBest37.png File:EmilyKnowsBest38.png File:EmilyKnowsBest39.png File:EmilyKnowsBest40.png File:EmilyKnowsBest41.png File:EmilyKnowsBest42.png File:EmilyKnowsBest43.png File:EmilyKnowsBest44.png File:EmilyKnowsBest45.png File:EmilyKnowsBest46.png File:EmilyKnowsBest47.png File:EmilyKnowsBest48.png File:EmilyKnowsBest49.png File:EmilyKnowsBest50.png File:EmilyKnowsBest51.png File:EmilyKnowsBest52.png File:EmilyKnowsBest53.png File:EmilyKnowsBest54.png File:EmilyKnowsBest55.png File:EmilyKnowsBest56.png File:EmilyKnowsBest57.png File:EmilyKnowsBest58.png File:EmilyKnowsBest59.png File:EmilyKnowsBest60.png File:EmilyKnowsBest61.png File:EmilyKnowsBest62.png File:EmilyKnowsBest63.png File:EmilyKnowsBest65.png File:EmilyKnowsBest66.png|Mavis File:EmilyKnowsBest67.png File:EmilyKnowsBest68.png File:EmilyKnowsBest69.png File:EmilyKnowsBest70.png File:EmilyKnowsBest71.png|Emily at Maithwaite File:EmilyKnowsBest72.png File:EmilyKnowsBest73.png|The Maithwaite stationmaster on the phone File:EmilyKnowsBest74.png File:EmilyKnowsBest75.png File:EmilyKnowsBest76.png File:EmilyKnowsBest77.png File:EmilyKnowsBest78.png|Emily, Percy, Toby, and the Fat Controller File:EmilyKnowsBest79.png File:EmilyKnowsBest80.png File:EmilyKnowsBest81.png File:EmilyKnowsBest82.png File:EmilyKnowsBest(magazinestory)1.png File:EmilyKnowsBest(magazinestory)2.png File:EmilyKnowsBest(magazinestory)3.png File:EmilyKnowsBest(magazinestory)4.png File:EmilyKnowsBest(magazinestory)5.png File:EmilyKnowsBest.png File:EmilyKnowsBest36.png Episode File:Emily Knows Best - British Narration|UK Narration File:Emily Knows Best - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes